U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,953 discloses synthesis of a novel series of 2-substituted methyl-2,3-dihydroimidazo[1,2-c]quinazolin-5(6H)-ones (-thiones) compounds, and they are found useful as an active ingredient for the prophylaxis and treatment of hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,814 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,677 disclose a novel series of 3-substituted methyl-2,3-dihydroimidazo[1,2-c]quinazoline-5(6H)-ones (-thiones) compounds. These compounds are found useful as an active ingredient for the treatment of hypertension and dysuria.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,584 discloses novel optically active 3-substituted methyl-5-methylthio-2,3-dihydroimidazo[1,2-c]quinazoline (I) and 3-substituted methyl-2,3-dihydroimidazo[1,2-c]quinazolin-5(6H)-one (II). These compounds are found useful as an active ingredient for the treatment of hypertension and dysuria.
Heretofore, the series of 2-substituted or 3-substituted methyl-2,3-dihydroimidazo[1,2-c]quinazolin-5(6H)-ones (-thiones) compounds have not been found other pharmaceutical activity in addition to as an active ingredient for the treatment of hypertension and dysuria.